


Adjusting

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, Belly Rubs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Food, Food Issues, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, M/M, Sick Barry Allen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: Barry’s learning how to keep up with his new metabolism. It didn’t go so great today. Joe’s there to support him and Iris is there to make him feel better the old fashioned way. Hint: they have sex.





	Adjusting

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this originally as a part of a series 9/24/19. I am going to take the series down, but i still want the stories themselves to stay.

You have to eat the equivalent of 850 tacos per day. That’s what Cisco had told him when he woke up after passing out from acute hyperglycemia. 

Barry was doing his best to meet that amount of calories now, but he was struggling. 

Today for instance, it seemed like he hadn’t stopped eating since the minute he woke up, and yet he was still experiencing bouts of dizziness. It was now almost 5:00pm and he was starving. He was supposed to have dinner with Iris and Joe tonight at the house, and he knew he couldn’t eat the calories he needed to eat there.  
Iris had no idea he had powers, he had always had a good appetite, but eating as much as he needed to would only make her think he had developed some sort of eating disorder,  
And he really didn’t want to eat like a pig in front of her anyway. 

Dinner wasn’t going to be ready until around 6:30, so he decided to hit Big Belly Burger on the way home. He was so hungry he stuffed himself. He grabbed 10 double cheeseburgers. He had brought them home to eat, he definitely wasn’t going to eat like that there. 

When he finished eating it was about 6:15. He used his speed to clean up, and then sped off to see Joe and Iris.

Joe had made his famous meatloaf, Barry’s favorite.  
Even though one plate would have been plenty, Barry wound up having 3 big helpings. Joe kind of forced the 3rd on him, since he knew Barry had to eat a lot now, he wanted to make sure he got the calories he needed. 

Barry should have told him about the burgers, but he really didn’t want to hurt Joe’s feelings by letting him know he had already eaten.

After dinner Barry went to sit on couch. His stomach was over full and he felt sick. He knew that his metabolism worked fast, so he was hoping it would take care of the problem before it got out of hand. 

“Here you go Barr.”, Iris said handing Barry a big piece of cheesecake.  
“You’re favorite.”, she said. 

He took it from her. He didn’t want her to feel bad by him turning it down, so he made himself eat it.  
Iris sat next him while they ate. Since he woke up from the coma they hadn’t had much time together, and Iris had missed having him around. 

Once he finished he put the plate down on the table in front of him. The food begging to come back up now.  
His stomach hurt so much!  
Don’t throw up, don’t throw up. He kept reciting in his head. His hand now on his stomach. 

“You ok Barr?” “You look kind of green.”

He burped suddenly, bringing his hand up  
to his mouth as some of the food threatened to come to the surface. 

“I think I may have eaten to much.”, he said.  
“Really?” She said in surprise  
He didn’t say anything. He was to busy trying to keep the food down.  
He felt a burp on its way up again and he knew this time he couldn’t keep down what it was about to bring up. 

He clamped his hand over his mouth and jumped up from the couch and bolted to the bathroom. He made sure to use a normal speed to not give his powers away to Iris.

The bathroom was wasn’t far from the couch, so Iris could hear him vomiting. 

Joe had been cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen.  
“Dad!” Iris said with panic.  
“Barry’s sick”  
“What Iris?  
“Barry, he’s throwing up.”

That got Joe’s attention. He put the dish back in the sink and headed toward the bathroom. When he got to the door he could hear that Barry was still vomiting. 

“He’s really sick dad!”, Iris said holding back tears.

“Barry?”, Joe knocked on the door.  
“Let me in son.”

“Iris.”, Joe said. Why don’t you go back to the couch so he doesn’t get more embarrassed then I’m sure he already is.  
She didn’t want to go, but she knew her dad was right. 

Once Iris left, Joe knocked again. 

“Barr, it’s just me son. Please let me in.”

The vomiting had stopped, at least temporarily, so Barry flushed the toilet and let Joe in.  
Barry looked like he had been throwing up for hours even though it had only been about 5 minutes.  
Barry sat down next to the toilet once he had opened the door, so Joe joined him. 

“You ok Barr? What happened?”, he asked rubbing gently on his back.

“I think I’m ok. I must have ate to much.”  
“Too much?”, Joe asked. You used to eat that much before the accident.  
Barry explained about the burgers and how he was just so hungry after work.

“I didn’t want to pass out again.”

“You should have told me Barry. It’s not worth getting sick like this.”

“I thought my metabolism could handle it.”

That’s when another wave of nausea hit.  
Joe followed him over to the bowl. Rubbing his back as he started to vomit again. 

Finally, after another 5 minutes or so, the vomiting stoped. His stomach felt better, but his body felt completely drained.

Joe left the bathroom while Barry cleaned himself up.

“He’s ok Iris.” She was practically in tears when Joe walked over to the couch.  
He thinks he ate something bad at lunch time. 

Barry heard the exchange as he was walking over to them.

“I’m ok”, he said sitting down with them on the couch.

“Jeez Barr!” You really scared me. You look pale. Maybe we should go to an urgent care center and let them check you out.

“I’m ok really Iris.”  
“I’m just gonna head home and lay down for a bit.”

“I don’t think you should be by yourself right now Barry.”

“She’s right son.”, Joe chimed in. 

“Why don’t you stay here tonight.”, he said. “You have some clothes downstairs in the laundry room you left here and I can just go make the bed in your room up for you.”

Barry’s stomach was fine now, but he was lightheaded. He knew he needed food, but he wasn’t ready for that yet.

“Yeah. Okay.”  
“That’s sounds good to me.”, he said. 

Joe got to work on the bed and Iris brought him up some sweats from the laundry room.

“All set Barr.”, Joe yelled down the stairs.

“Thanks Iris.”, Barry said taking the sweatpants.  
“Anytime Barr. Feel better!”

Barry headed up to his old room.

“Thanks Joe.”, he said heading over to the bed.  
“Sure Barr. How’s the stomach?”  
“Much better.”, Barry said. 

“You need to figure this out you know.”

“I know., Barry said. “Cisco was working on some kind of high calorie granola bar this morning. Hopefully when it’s ready it will help me manage this better.”

“Hopefully!”, Joe said patting him on the shoulder and heading to the door. 

“Do you want to try and eat something small?, Joe asked.

“Not yet, but I will in a little while.”

“Okay son.”

Hey Joe.

Yeah?, Joe asked. 

I want to tell Iris. 

Barry, you know how I feel. 

I do, but I..  
“You love her.”

Barry turned bright red.  
“Is it that obvious?”

Joe shook his head.  
Barry took a deep breath. So, is it ok....?

“Tell her Barr. Tell her everything. It’s the right thing to do.”  
Barry had a smile on his face from ear to ear. 

“Good night Joe.”  
“Good night Barr.”

About an hour later, Barry was reading a book on his phone, when Iris knocked on the door.

“Barry?”, she said peaking in.  
She saw that he was sitting up and that he looked much better then he did an hour ago. 

“Can I come in?” Yeah, he said putting his phone down beside him. 

“You look much better.”, she said.  
“I feel better., he responded. 

“What did you eat for lunch?”, she asked with a look of sympathy on her face. 

“Iris. I need to tell you something.”  
She sat next to him on the bed.  
“What is it Barr? Are you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m...  
Look, when the lightning bolt hit me, it did more then put me in a coma, it transformed my DNA.”

“It what!”

“It made me fast Iris.”  
“Fast?”, she asked. 

“I can’t show you right now. I would pass out.”

“See that’s actually what this is all about.”  
Iris was listening.

He put his hand on hers.  
“I have to eat the equivalent of 850 tacos per day or I suffer from hypoglycemia. It’s been a struggle trying to figure out how much to eat and after work tonight I was starving, and I was afraid if I didn’t eat fast I would pass out.”

“So I did. I went to Big Belly Burger and I ate some burgers. Then when I got here, I didn’t want to upset Joe, so I ate again.”

He was starting to look a little bit green again.  
She moved to his side, pushing him slightly into a laying position. She put her hand on his belly and started to massage it. 

“How’s that feel?”, she asked.

It actually feels nice., he said.  
She leaned over to kiss him and he met her half way. 

The kiss was passionate, tongues fighting for dominance, both moaning into each other’s mouth.

Iris broke the kiss. She got out of bed and locked the door. Luckily Joe slept downstairs and despite it being an older house, the walls were soundproof.

She got back in bed.

“How do you feel?”, she asked.  
He pulled her on top of him. She could feel his hardness on her crotch.  
“You tell me.” he said grinding up into her.

“Nice! You feel nice.”, she said in a breathy tone. Mmmm, now grinding down on him. 

They had both wanted this for so long. There was no turning back now. 

The kissing was becoming desperate and the grinding urgent. His hand unbuttoned her shirt and he played with her nipples through her bra. 

That’s when his body started to vibrate. She was so glad she had a skirt and not pants on. His penis was vibrating on her soaking wet panties. 

“Barry!”, she said desperately, grabbing at his sweats doing her best to pull them off. 

“Sorry, that happens now when I get excited.”  
“Can you get off for one second?”, he asked. She moved to his side.  
The next thing she knew his pants were off and he was back on his back, with her On top of him, sitting right behind his rock solid erection. 

She moaned twirling her finger on his tip and licking his pre-cum off of her finger. 

“I want you to do that again Barry. I want you to vibrate, but first...”  
She half stood up. Holding her panties away from her hole, she lowered herself down on him. 

They were both breathing hard.

“You’re not gonna pass out on me are you?”, she asked.

“I’m ok like this.” He was serious now.

“Okay. If you’re sure.”  
He nodded in agreement.  
She started to move slowly.  
“Mmmm you’re so hard. You feel so good inside me.”

They were both extremely close now.

He held her still, looking into her eyes. “I love you!”

She bent over and kissed him hard.  
He started vibrating. She stopped the kiss, her head now sideways on his chest as she let the sensations take her. Their orgasms hit seconds apart. His hot sperm shooting up into here, stream after stream. Her pussy pulsing around him. His body had stopped vibrating as he reached his peak, but there was no stillness in either of their bodies.  
He continued slowly rutting up into her as their orgasms faded. She swore she still felt his sperm escaping him a minute later. 

“Oh Barry! I’ve never...”  
“I know Iris! Same here.”

Once they both calmed down, Iris laid down next to him.

How do you feel?, she asked.

“Hungry!”, he said.  
They both laughed.

“I feel good Iris! I feel really good!”

“Me too!”, she said.

“Now let’s get you something to eat.”

“I can’t wait to see you go fast”

He wasn’t sure if she was referring to running or something else, but either way, he was more then willing to give Iris whatever she wanted. 

Food first though. His stomach would always have to come first. Tonight proved that would have to be the case. His friends and family would always make sure of that too, and so would he.


End file.
